


Welcome Home

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mostly an excuse to fluster Dairon and give them a vacation, Suggestive Material, cobalt ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: After everything, all the stress, all the undercover work, Dairon was more than happy to just be in Nicodranas in a familiar bed with no expectations that she would even get to see Marion before they went to sleep.Well, they were wrong.
Relationships: Dairon/Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea
Kudos: 20





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for my feral friend, Saint.

Dairon had never been so glad to see a building of stone and brick before as they were when they approached the Lavish Chateau. Their home was with the Cobalt Soul and with it, usually meant a lot of traveling and they were content with it but after so long away, Dairon was brave enough to admit that she missed Nicodranas and it’s certain charms.

The first charm was always the seashore and the wonderful beach, often one of the first things they laid eyes on when they finally arrived on the long road from Rexxentrum. They could never quite resist slipping off their shoes and wading just far enough into the glorious body of water to let the water lap gently over the tops of their feet. Many moments had been spent there, meditating, slowly and methodically until they could feel the stress roll off of them in waves, leaving with the receding shoreline.

The second charm were the people. Not so different from where she’d been before hand, most going about their daily lives but there was the added curiosity of tourists, travelers of all sorts seeking something out of the town. Dairon avoided all of them generally… they just liked to observe and quietly guess who the seaside folks were versus their less salt encrusted kin. A game of sorts really, something to keep their observation skills sharp even if their protegee teased them about people watching. 

They took no offense to it really, she wasn’t wrong in a sense and after all the stress that had been ladened onto Beauregard recently, well, they would take the polite jokes.

And so, they were going around the back of the massive building before them, tired mostly from the journey. However, there was an underlying layer of excitement bubbling up within them. It had been months since they’d been here, chasing mysteries all of Exandria until Yudala told them that they needed a break, even when they protested, they were… coerced into spending a vacation in Nicodranas. 

Idly, Dairon didn’t even have to wonder how the High Curator knew. The reason for their excitement to go to the Menagerie Coast was written all over their face and on the one keepsake they allowed themselves to wear while on the job.

Bluud quietly greeted them, ushering them in before they even had had the chance to knock. He was still utterly polite towards them, knowing she couried the favor of the Lady of the House and her daughter but knew that ultimately, there were other places for them to be that night that weren’t talking to him and they were grateful for it. 

A quick stop to grab a pastry, silently cursing a certain tiefling for getting them hooked on them, they dropped their meager travel items off with the minotaur and headed around to a room to stay in. They knew better than to assume Marion would be available to see them, especially without any previous announcements declaring their arrival but… they allowed themselves the luxury of hoping for a few moments of her time before they tucked into sleep. 

They bit into the apple pastry, preparing to open their door and go inside when a small _tap tap tap_ got their attention. It spoke to how exhausted they were that they hadn’t noticed someone in the hallway with them, a rookie mistake to be caught unawares and possibly by one of the patrons that frequented the Chateau. 

Except, when they turned around, already geared up for a fight, the will to do so completely fled their body when the full glory of Marion Lavorre greeted them. The woman was clad in… _wow._ Something expensive no doubt, something she only brought out for Dairon because she quite liked the blue of the Cobalt Soul on her body to fluster the monk. Their brain did indeed short circuit at the sight of _laceskinsweetgods-_

_“_ Expositor.” Marion practically purred their title which made them break out into a light sweat even if she was still utterly relaxed against the wall, on display for their viewing pleasure. “A guard mentioned you were on your way and of course, I cancelled everything. Our meetings are… far too important to me to let them be delayed.” Her speech pattern was methodical, slow and deliberate, all to tease Dairon and keep them pinned where they were, like an idiot who had never been with a woman before. 

Then again, that was part of Marion’s magic. She was simultaneously the most easy going woman to be with in private and the sexiest woman in the world who could make you fall to your knees with a look. 

Marion padded over, barefoot and quiet against the bare floor of the upper levels of the Chateau until they were standing in front of them with all of that skin still on display and the filthiest look on her face. Dairon knew how this night was going to go now, definitely not going to be getting any sleep until well into the night. Of course, they were more than okay with that, they had _Marion_ here with them, reaching forward to cup their cheek with a hand that was too soft to even be real. 

“Ruby-” They cleared their throat. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Dairon recovered well enough, there was no way they were ending up on their back without a little bit of a fight. 

“Oh no, darling, I believe the pleasure is all mine.” With the hand still on their cheek, Marion used it as a focal point to bring Darion towards her and suddenly, skin was on skin, lips were on lips and they were pinned to the door. The pastry dropped to the floor, half eaten and utterly forgotten as they were kissed within an inch of their life by the illustrious Ruby of the Sea. 

However, Dairon knew her as more than that. When Marion pulled to smear her lipstick across their cheeks and down their neck, while still in plain view of any of the staff who could walk by, Marion murmured, “Welcome home, beloved,” pushed them into the door that she had opened when Dairon was struck dumb by the kisses then slammed it shut, locking it behind her with a grin that was all teeth. 

Dairon swallowed roughly, suddenly thrilled beyond words that they took the offer of a vacation in Nicodranas.


End file.
